yaberolanfandomcom_sv-20200213-history
Jaim's Destination Finale - The Phe Sol Visit
The Phe Sol Visit (Swedish: Phe Sol-besöket) is the sixth (sixth to ninth combined) and final part of Jaim's Destination. It continues from where The Ride Goes On left off. Notes * Two versions exist for The Phe Sol Visit. The first one, called Version 0, used a different clip for the McDonald's scene due to copyright concerns. When it was found out it was safe to include the earlier clip, a "ver2" was made. Both versions are available in both English and Swedish. However, the ver2 versions are cut differently in the McDonald's scene (the beginning and end). The line present in the clip used for Version 0 was kept in ver2. Full name * English: Jaim's Destination Finale - The Phe Sol Visit * Swedish: Finalen av Jaims destination - Phe Sol-besöket Cast * Jaim Pal Påssaision as himself * Britia Pal Påssaision as herself * Åpaio Pal Påssaision as himself * Olkov Armiv (Force projection) as himself and the unseen DJ * Rarp Xalo Hermeter as himself * Tu Mai Ginko-tai as himself -- Armiv, Jaun Pal Påssaision, Oanc Pal Påssaision and Tranc Pal Påssaision are all technically part of the cast but do not make any appearances here. Of note, The Phe Sol Visit is the last video where the first three are alive: Jaun passed away during the recording and both -- and Oanc after pre-production had finished. The characters of Nek Porpogandski, Eayian Unski and The Owner are only mentioned in the credits. The actors' first mention in the credits is shortened to their first names to prevent possible repeating but in the case of Ginko-tai, only his last name is cut from the first mention. Notes A few ideas were suggested by Vanalker himself for this part but were scrapped due to them being too time consuming. * The lighting in the hotel room is not the same between the side view of Jaim and the front view of Jaim. ** This was because objects in the room had to be moved to prevent as much lag as possible due to how the lot they live on is built. * A few necessary objects in the McDonald's restaurant are missing. This is not strictly an error, though. * The poses in the first part of the credits showing the cast are not the same between the first clip and the second one. Errors * The top parts of the screens in the McDonald's restaurant are cut off by the ceiling. * The Swedish version features a few errors in the script: ** One word (and) in the credits (In memory of...) was not translated (the intended word should have been "och"). ** Due to being too long in Movie Maker, the last two letters in "spelmus'ik'" are not visible but are there. YouTube description English thumb Another space hotel?! How is Jaim gonna solve this? Swedish thumb Ett till rymdhotell?! Hur ska Jaim lösa det? Script English Previously on Jaim's Destination... Jaim and Britia got a close view of Pluto... They also got to see the sun up close... However, the car started burning... ...and they ended up on some sort of space hotel called Phe Sol. Jaim's Destination Finale - The Phe Sol Visit After entering Phe Sol, Jaim is not sure what he wants to do. Britia... what are we going to do now? I can't really come up with anything. Britia: I'm not sure either. Jaim: Alright. Let's just rest for a while I guess. Jaim: You know what? I'm going to McDonald's 'cause I know it's in this space hotel. I can sense it. Britia: K. I will stay behind here 'cause I still need to rest after all this. Jaim: Bye for now. Jaim eventually goes to the McDonald's restaurant in Phe Sol. (private stuff) After having a rest with hamburgers, Jaim goes back to the hotel room and waits a little while before Phe Sol's dance party is about to begin. THE CAST (JAIM'S DESTINATION P1-P*P5) JAIM PAL PÅSSAISION as himself BRITIA PAL PÅSSAISION as herself ÅPAIO PAL PÅSSAISION as himself as The Owner (P1) OLKOV ARMIV as himself as the DJ (P3&P*P5) as Eayian Unski (P1) TU MAI GINKO-TAI as himself RARP XALO HERMETER as himself Jaim's Destination Most of the work Vanalker Productions THE CAST IN DETAIL (The Alarm Duo) Jaim Jaim Pal Påssaision Britia Britia Pal Påssaision Nek Porpogandski Rarp Xalo Hermeter Eayian Unski Olkov Armiv The Owner Åpaio Pal Påssaision (A Space Hotel) Jaim Jaim Pal Påssaision Britia Britia Pal Påssaision Appearances in P-On. ...don't count (T*Dancefloor i*t*Hotel) Jaim Jaim Pal Påssaision Britia Britia Pal Påssaision Åpaio Åpaio Pal Påssaision Rarp Xalo Rarp Xalo Hermeter DJ (unseen) Olkov Armiv (End Goal Reached) Jaim Jaim Pal Påssaision Britia Britia Pal Påssaision Åpaio Åpaio Pal Påssaision Appearances in P-On. ...don't count (The Ride Goes On) Jaim Jaim Pal Påssaision Britia Britia Pal Påssaision Appearances in P-On. ...don't count (The Phe Sol Visit) Jaim Jaim Pal Påssaision Britia Britia Pal Påssaision Åpaio Åpaio Pal Påssaision Rarp Xalo Rarp Xalo Hermeter DJ (unseen) & Olkov Olkov Armiv Tu Mai Tu Mai Ginko-tai Music in this video Random game music Various Artists? Being It (2012) Seilop This movie was made in memory of... Olkov Armiv (1966-08-17 - 2018-04-20) and Jaun Pal Påssaision (1996-05-18) 2018-04-24) both passed away during the making of Jaim's Destination. FIN Swedish I förra avsnittet av Jaims destination... Jaim och Britia fick en närblick av Pluto... Dom såg också solen på nära håll... Men sen började bilen brinna... ...och de hamnade på nåt slags rymdhotell som heter Phe Sol. Finalen av Jaims destination - Phe Sol-besöket Efter att ha gått in i Phe Sol så är Jaim inte säker på vad han vill göra. Britia... vad ska vi göra nu? Jag kan inte komma på nåt. Britia: Jag är inte heller säker. Jaim: Vet du vad? Jag går till McDonald's eftersom jag vet att det finns inne på detta rymdhotellet. Jag känner det på mig. Britia: Ok. Jag stannar kvar eftersom jag fortfarande måste vila efter allt detta vi vart med om. Jaim: Hejdå så länge! Jaim går sen till McDonald's-restaurangen inne i Phe Sol. (privata grejer) Efter att ha vilat med hamburgare så går Jaim tillbaks till hotellrummet och väntar en liten stund tills Phe Sols dansparty ska börja. ROLLERNA (JAIMS DESTINATION D1-P*D5) JAIM PAL PÅSSAISION som sig själv BRITIA PAL PÅSSAISION som sig själv ÅPAIO PAL PÅSSAISION som sig själv ÅPAIO PAL PÅSSAISION som sig själv som restaurangägaren (D1) OLKOV ARMIV som sig själv som DJ:n (D3&P*D5) som Eayian Unski (D1) TU MAI GINKO-TAI som sig själv RARP XALO HERMETER som sig själv Jaims destination Mesta av arbetet Vanalker Productions Rolldetaljer (Alarmduon) Jaim Jaim Pal Påssaision Britia Britia Pal Påssaision Nek Porpogandski Rarp Xalo Hermeter Eayian Unski Olkov Armiv Restaurangägaren Åpaio Pal Påssaision (Ett rymdhotell) Jaim Jaim Pal Påssaision Britia Britia Pal Påssaision Dom i I förra avs-... ...räknas inte (Dansgolvet i hotellet) Jaim Jaim Pal Påssaision Britia Britia Pal Påssaision Åpaio Åpaio Pal Påssaision Rarp Xalo Rarp Xalo Hermeter DJ (syns inte) Olkov Armiv (Slutmålet uppnått) Jaim Jaim Pal Påssaision Britia Britia Pal Påssaision Åpaio Åpaio Pal Påssaision Dom i I förra avs-... ...räknas inte (Färden fortsätter) Jaim Jaim Pal Påssaision Britia Britia Pal Påssaision Dom i I förra avs-... ...räknas inte (Phe Sol-besöket) Jaim Jaim Pal Påssaision Britia Britia Pal Påssaision Åpaio Åpaio Pal Påssaision Rarp Xalo Rarp Xalo Hermeter DJ (syns inte) & Olkov Olkov Armiv Tu Mai Tu Mai Ginko-tai Musiken i denna video Slumpmässig spelmus Blandade artister? Being It (2012) Seilop Denna film gjordes till minne av... Olkov Armiv (1966-08-17 - 2018-04-20) and Jaun Pal Påssaision (1996-05-18) 2018-04-24) båda gick ur tiden under produktionen av Jaims destination. FIN